Vamp meets Hunter
by brookefanatic
Summary: Dean Winchester showed up in a small town in Mystic Falls and soon came face to face with Damon Salvatore, he then met a nice girl, Jenna Sommers
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Mystic Falls

Dean and Damon- Vampire meets Hunter (Douchebag and Dick)

It was a beautiful Sunday Evening and Dean had the day off, and Sammy was doing god knows what, since having his soul back, he's become boring and more broody. So Dean decided to take a drive and as he was driving he spotted a sign that read "Welcome to Mystic Falls, home of the Founding Families" "That sounds interesting" he thought, so he turned on the exit and found himself driving into town.

"Small town" He said to noone.

As he drove closer he spotted what he thought was a diner "I'm hungry" he said. He pulled up on the side of the road, the Sign read "Mystic Grill"

He got out of his car, and walked inside "Nice" he said, he spotted a pool table, some booths, a dart board and really good looking girl, Blonde, Perky, just all around Gorgeous.

He sat down at Booth and looked at a Menu. A guy about 16, blonde hair, walked up to take his order.

"Hey, What can I get ya?" The kid asked..

"Bacon Cheeseburger and some curly Fries, and a Beer and Super-size it, please?" Dean said, the kid laughed.

"You got it" He wrote down the order and walked to the back...

The kid came back 2 minutes later with his beer, he sat there taking in the place, Beer in his hands, taking a sip every now and then, he heard the door open and his head popped up when he spotted a tall dude, dressed in Black, Black hair, he was a handsome dude, but somthing was off about him, Dean's Spider Sense was tingling, he was going to investigate this. "No, no, this is your day off" he thought, but who was he kidding, his work followed him everywhere.

Dean watched as the guy sat down next to the hot blonde he was checking out earlier. The waiter came back with his food.

"Hey kid, Do you know that guy over there?" Dean asked.

"Ummm the one sitting with Caroline?" He asked.

"Yeah, the hot blonde chick, Who is he?" Dean asked again..

"That's Damon Salvatore" The kid stated.

"What's his story?" Dean asked, not really caring.

"I dont know, really. Him and his brother moved to town about 2 years ago, he's a people person or he likes you to think that, I dont trust him to be honest" The kid said honestly.

"What's your name kid?" Dean asked in curiousty.

"Matt Donavon" He smirked.

"Well Matt, here is my number, I want you to call me if and when something out of the ordinary happens, okay?" Dean said handing him a peice of paper.

"Sure" Matt said looking at the peice of paper, not sure what was going on, he was clueless as always.

Dean got up and walked out the door, got in hia Impala and pulled out his Cell Phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello" The person on the side answered.

"Sammy, I think we got a job., meet me in Mystic Falls, Virginia" Dean said as he hung up the phone.

Dean waited at the hotel for Sam to show up, this was not the way he wanted to spend his day off, but saving beautiful girls from what he thought the man was, would be worth it in the end...

about 2 hours later Dean heard a knock on the door, he got up and answered and there stood a Drained, Broody, Soulfull Sam.

"Man you look like ass" Dean walked closer to it and sniffed "and smell like it too" Dean walked away shaking his head.

"You summond" Sam said not at all happy about it.

"Yeah took you long enough, you were only fourty five minutes away." Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you called, im here" Sam looked to his feet. "So what's the job?" He finally asked.

"So I was sitting in this Diner, right? This guy walks in, Black hair, Black Jacket, kinda dark clothes" Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what are you thinking?" Sam asked...

"You know what i'm thinking" Dean stated.

"Man, Why'd it have to be Vampires?" Sam asked.

"No idea, but I just want them all dead, they're gross and I should know, remember my time as one? Yeah not a fun time, and im not talking Lindsey Lohan goes to Jail fun time, I'm talking Britney Spears Shaves her head, not a fun time" Dean sighed.

"Dude, I got it, thanks" Sam laughed. "So what should we do?" Sam asked.

"Well I got some kid looking into things for me" Dean stated

"Dean, dude, you can't use some poor naive kid as your Mole" Sam sighed.

"I think it's a Rabbit" Dean said.

"No it's a Mole" Sam stated

"Nah, I really think it's a rabbit" Dean exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm serious it's a Mo... Why the hell are we arguing about this?" Sam asked irritated.

"Whatever "It" is, lets go follow this Vamp and kick it's ass" Dean smiled...

Dean and Sam got in the car and drove back into town, they stopped outside the "Grill" and waited.

"Why are we sitting here?" Sam asked.

"Because this is where I was when the dude walked in" Dean replied in a "Duh" tone.

"Yes, but that was hours ago, don't you think he'd be gone by now?" Sam asked again..

"Well I've been in this little Podunk town for hours and this seems to be the only place that is "hoppin"" Dean laughed.

"lol" Sam laughed.

"lol? Really? What the hell is that?" Dean looked at Sam like he was stupid.

"Laugh out Loud" Sam giggled.

"Laugh out loud? Why didn't you just laugh? Sometimes I wonder about you" Dean rolled his eyes.

They sat there for awhile just talking, that is until Dean Spotted someone.

"There he is" Dean said.

"That's him?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I just said that" Dean rolled his eyes yet again.

"Well he dont look like a vamp" Sam stated looking at the scrawny guy.

"Well would you rather him sport some wings and walk around with a Coffin, blood on his face, that kind of thing?" Dean asked.

"It's daylight, Vamps dont walk around in the daytime." It was now Sams turn to roll his eyes.

"Well this one does" Dean said he got out of his car and started walking towards the Vamp.

Dean followed him to the back alley, and watched as he walked, he kept following, that is until the guy turned around.

"Why you following me?" He asked.

"Just walking, dude" Dean stated.

"Dude? really? Dude? more like Dick" The guy smirked.

"Dick? ouch, that hurts" Dean smirked back, he was not about to let this Vamp get to him, although this particular Vamp was not budging and had some good puns.

"Seriously, why the hell are you following me?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Damon, you?" He asked back, not sure what the hell was going on.

"Dean" He smirked.

"Yep a name for a Dick" Damon laughed.

"And a name for a Douch" Dean laughed.

This was not going to end well. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dean meets Caroline

Chapter 2- Dean meets Caroline

"So who are you and what are you doing in My town?" Damon asked, finally having enough of this guy, who does he think he is, coming into Damon's town and following him? Damon was peeved to say the least.

"That's not how this works" Dean smirked his famous Winchester look and raised an eyebrow.

"Not how what works?" Damon was seriously at his bowling point, this guy was pissing him off, and if it wasnt for Elena, he'd of killed him already.

"See, what's gonna happen is, you're going to tell me, who you are and why you're here in Mystic Falls, Because I know who you are or should I say WHAT you are" Dean was not backing down.

Damon laughed slightly, who the hell does he think he is, he smirked, cocked his head and raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well pretty boy, since you have me all figured out, who do you think I am or rather, what do you think I am? Because I know who you are, you're a dick who's about to get his ass kicked if you don't turn around and leave this town immediatly" Damon smiled a vicious smile that made Dean's skin crawl.

"Yeah, ha, not gonna happen, but I will tell you what will happen, Vamp" As soon as Dean said that word Damon's eyes lit up "This Cross against your head" Dean put the cross to Damon's head and Damon couldnt help but laugh at him and when he did Dean backed up and looked at Damon and then the cross.

""You really think a cross...is going to harm a vampire? Don't tell me you watched Buffy and actually believed it...? Nevermind, don't answer that" Damon laughed again...

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. "She was hot" Dean pouted.

"How the hell do you know what I am?" Damon demanded.

"I know a vampire when I see one" Dean scowered, pissed off that he let a Vamp outsmart him.

"Well seeing as how you got all your information from a TV show, btw she was hot, I'm going to let you go with your tail between your legs, next time I see you, I wont be so kind" Damon stated and walked off and left Dean to feel stupid and dumb...

"Dammit" Dean mummbled under his breath...

Dean walked back to the car where Sam was waiting patiently

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask" Dean muttered.

They sat there for awhile until Dean spotted the hot Blonde from earlier.

"Wait here" Dean said and got out of the car..

Sam looked confused "I have been waiting her" he slouched in his seat.

"Hey, you" Dean yelled out to the blonde.

"Yes" She turned around.

"Sorry to bother you, but im new around here and don't know much, i'm kind of a history buff and was just wondering if you could help me out on some stuff sometime" Dean smiled...

"Ummmmm... I don't even know your name" She smiled and gently laughed.

"I'm Dean" He flashed that gorgeous smile "And yours?" He asked.

"Caroline" She smiled back "Sure, i'm kind of busy now, but how about tomarrow, same time, same place?" She asked.

"Defiantly" He nodded..

"See ya then" She waved and walked off.

Dean stood there for a moment and watched her leave, she was beautiful and cute, why was he trying so hard, sure he wanted to learn about the history of the town, but he could do that at the public library, but he wanted to hang out with this girl and sad thing is, she looks to be about 17 years old, Jail bait. he was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 Who's more badass

Chapter 3- Who's more badass?

Dean awoke the next morning to the sound of Sam snoring. He looked around, eyes fluttering, trying to compose himself, he looks at the clock and it reads "7:22 am", he sighs and thinks "So much for vacation" he moves his legs to the side of the bed and sits up, rubbing sleep outta his eyes. He stood up slowly, a little off balance, you would of thought he was recovering from a hangover. He walked to the window and looked outside from his hotel and saw people going on with there day.

"Man these people need a life" Dean mummbled as he closed the curtain..

He walked to the bathroom where he un-dressed himself and jumped into the shower, he felt dirty from his encounter with Damon, he was so mad he let this vamp out-smart him, he was Dean Fricken Winchester, he was the Smartest, Bad-ass- Mother-Forker around. Noone ever got the best of him, he made that mistake with Ruby. Not again. Dean finsihed up with his shower and climbed out and dried himself, he grabbed a pair of boxers and pants and slid them on, and put an old metalica shirt on.

Across town in the Boarding house, Damon was still bitching and bellowing about Dean, He hadn't calmed down since he had his encounter.

"Damon, chill, I'm sure he knows nothing" Elena tried to Reassure him.

"Elena, he knows i'm a vamp, he knows enough" Damon scowelled.

"can't you just compel him to not know" she asked.

"no way, I am staying away, hopefully he does the same or I'll..." Damon was interupted.

"Or you'll what?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, kill him, rip his head off, something poetic" he smirked.

"Damon, i'm serious" Elena pouted.

"I know!" His smile faded away.

"Maybe I can talk to him, you know tell him..." This time it was Damon's turn to interupt.

"Tell him what? That i'm not like other vamps, i'm cuddly and soft like a teddy bear? Elena, no, you stay away from him and I mean it, until I know what he wants" Damon said walking to his stand and pouring himself a glass of bourben.

"Fine, but no killing, I gotta run, school beckons" Elena smiled and walked up to Damon and kissed his cheek.

"I'll pick you up for the Grill tonight" Damon smiled back.

"Sounds good, Love you, bye" Elena giggled and walked out the front door..

Damon smiled to himself, he had everything he ever longed for, the love of a woman, pissing his brother off, the good life, now if only he could get rid of this Dean character, he was not going to let this guy stroll into his town and take away everything he has worked so hard for, He was now a good guy, but that didn't matter, nope. He was Damon Fricken Salvatore, noone was as smart or badass as he was. Now to find out who this Dean was.

Dean and Sam were walking around town when Dean bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" The girl smiled at him "I'm such a clutz"

"no no, it's okay" Dean smiled at the woman.

"Hi, I'm Jenna" She smiled back at him.

"Dean" he smiled back "And this is Sam, my brother" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you new in town?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, we are" He stated.

"So where are you two originally from?" She asked, intrigued.

"Originally we're from Lawerence, Kansas, but we move around a lot" He laughed.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Our job takes us to all different states and cities" he said trying not to give away to much.

"Oh are you salesman?" she asked confused a bit..

"We're actually..." Sam started but was interupted...

"Yes, yes we are" Dean flashed his gorgeous smiled..

Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes and Dean just eyed him basically saying "Go with it"

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I really should get going, I have to meet a friend" Jenna said holding out her hand to shake his.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Miss..." Dean realized she hadn't given out her last name.

"Sommers" She finished as Dean Shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Sommers, I'm Dean Winchester" He smiled, not letting go of her hand..

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Winchester" She smiled taking her hand back.

"You too" he stated watching her walk away.

Sam leaned over and hit Dean in the arm.

"Dude! What the hell" Dean exclaimed.

"What the hell? You gave her our lastname and told her we're salesman" Sam said annoyed.

"Your point?" Dean asked just as annoyed.

"Dude, if she looked us up, there are no Dean and Sam Winchester in Sales" Sam admitted.

"oh, right" Dean said scratching his head.

"Idiot" Sam mummbled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't mess around

**Chapter 4- Don't mess around**

Damon drove into town to pick up Elena to take her to the Grill for some pool and some food and music. They were in the car driving.

"So how was your day?" Elena asked starting up a conversation, it was quiet most of the drive.

"Oh just splendid, you see I sat at the house, cleaned, Watched some soaps, man that Oprah, she sure is amazing" Damon mocked.

"Okay I get it, you're still pissed about that guy" Elena rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get it, he reminds me of Mason, squirelly, annoying, and I just can't let it go, until I know what he wants" Damon admitted.

"Do you think he's a vamp or something worse?" She asked getting nervous.

"I dont know, I just know that anytime someone new comes into town, they know me and want you" Damon kept his gaze on the road "and i'm not taking chances, Elena" He smiled in her direction to reassure her..

They arrived at the grill where he immediatley spotted Caroline sitting with Dean and some other dude. Dean scowelled and Elena noticed.

"What?" Elena asked and followed his gaze "Who is that with Care?" She asked.

"That's him, lets sit over here" Damon spotted a table out of eyesite but just enough to see if Dean made a move..

Dean and Sam sat with Caroline, she had old notes and books she found from her moms study and brought them to Dean..

"So this dates back to 1864, and has all the information on the founding families?" Dean asked as if he was intrigued, he was only about one, Damon Salvatore.

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Thank you! Now how about Damon Salvatore, is he apart of the founding families?" He asked again, hoping she wouldn't notice the anxiousness in his tone.

"Ummm yes, I believe he is. I don't know much about Damon tho to be perfectly honest, I know he's dating my bestfriend though" She giggled.

"He is? Who would that be?" He asked, this time very intrigued.

"Elena Gilbert" Caroline's smile started to fade. "You sure wanna know a lot" She sat there.

"Like I said, History Buff" Dean fake coughed and laughed it off. "Well thank you Caroline, this should help" He smiled.

"You're welcome!" She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"You're starting to get personal" Sam scolded.

"look, i need all the information I can get" Dean pleaded.

"Why don't you ask that Jenna girl? You seemed quite smitten with her" Sam laughed.

"Smitten? Dude, you sound like a douche" Dean slapped Sams arm and stood up, walking out the door.

Elena noticed Sam and Dean leaving, but Damon didn't.

"I'll be right back" Elena said and Damon nodded, he was to busy talking to Alaric who had walked in..

Elena walks outside and sees Dean on a cellphone and the guy he was with standing against the wall, when Dean hangs up, she pretends to walk into him.

"Oh god, I am so sorry" Elena looked up

"Second time, people in this town are clumsy" Dean laughed.

"Sorry, I get it from my aunt" Elena laughed "I saw you in the grill, talking to my friend Caroline, how do you know her?" She asked trying to be naive.

"I met her yesturday, actually, sweet girl" Dean smiled "I'm Dean and you are?" He asked holding is hand out.

"Elena, Elena Gilber" She smiled shaking his hand.

Dean froze at the name and then had to compose himself to make it look innocent.

"Nice to meet you Elena" He tried his hardest to smile "This is my brother Sam" He said and Sam waved a hand.

"Nice too meet you as well, both of you" She smiled and just as she was about to say something else, someone yelled her name.

"Elena" The person said.

Elena turned around and smiled.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, Alaric is inside" She stated..

"You're Elena's aunt" Dean asked a bit shocked.

"Yes I am" Jenna smiled excited to see Dean again.

"Wow!" Was all Dean could say as Sam laughed in the background.

"Well I should get inside before my boyfriend and Alaric notice im missing" Elena stated adding that extra Mmmph to Boyfriend to see if Dean noticed and he did.

"I'll be right in." Jenna stated, she turned to Dean and Sam "Are you guys leaving? She asked.

"Yeah" Dean added.

"oh no, you should come in, we're a fun bunch, I promise" Jenna laughed and rolled her eyes at her own comment.

"Well... I... I" Dean stumbled to find the right words.

"I insist, if you're gonna be in town awhile, come in and meet some new people" She smiled and Dean smiled back, he really couldn't say no to this girl.

"Well if you insist" He smiled, holding the door open for her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"I dont know" Dean whispered back.

Dean and Sam followed Jenna back into the Grill, they walked over to where Damon and Alaric were sitting. Sam was starting to get a little nervous, he knew how his brother could be a smartass and he did not want a confrontation here in front of everyone.

"Hey Jenna" Damon said smiling, noticing the two guys behind her.

"Hey, this is Sam and..." Jenna was cut off by Dean standing up and saying...

"Dean" Damon smirked.

"You know eachother?" Jenna asked clearly confused.

"We met a couple days ago" Dean smiled to Jenna.

They all sat there chatting, Sam and Alaric getting along pretty well, Dean and Jenna in the corner obviously flirting with eachother when Damon walked up.

"Jenna, will you excuse us for a minute?" Damon asked in the most sincere way possible.

"Ummm okay, sure" Jenna smiled in Deans direction and he returned it as she got up and walked towards Sam and Alaric.

"What kind of game you playing?" Damon asked, slightly pissed.

"I'm not playing any game, just here enjoying the company of a beautiful woman and some cold Icetea." Dean smirked.

"I am gonna tell you this once, I don't like repeating myself. Get in your car, and leave" Damon said with an emphasis on the word "leave".

"Yeah, see I don't think so. I'm not leaving until I get what I came for" Dean's smile faded as he got in Damon's face.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"To kill you, and boy I am so going to kill you 3 ways from sunday" Dean snarled.

"Boy, you dont wanna mess with me" Damon snarled back.

Dean grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder and yelled "Sam lets go" heads turned towards Dean as he walked out of the Grill.

Jenna looked concerned as she ran in the direction Dean left..

"Dean wait" Jenna yelled, as he stopped "What happened?" She asked as she caught up with him.

Sam was walking out the door when he saw Jenna and Dean talking.

"nothing" Dean added.

"That wasn't nothing, what did Damon say to you? I know he can be a little evasive" Jenna said.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO HE IS?" Dean yelled.

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, he is not who he is saying he is" Dean said more soflty.

"Then who the hell is he?" she asked getting iritated.

"ask him" Dean said and started walking away..

Jenna grabbed his arm and he turned away.

"I am asking you" She said.

"It's not my place, but he is not who he says he is" Dean looked down.

"Broken record much, I know Damon and he might not be the most trustworthy person, but right now I trust him a lot more than I trust you" Jenna said and turned around and walked inside.

"dammit" dean muttered.

Sam walked over to Dean, and they both walked to the Impala and left for the Hotel...


	5. Chapter 5 Liar

**Chapter 5- Liar**

It has been a really long and tiring day for those of Mystic Falls residents, especially for Jenna Sommers as she walked through her front door with Elena and Jeremy following behind.

"Im gonna head to bed, night" Jeremy said as Jenna and Elena both waved him off not caring.

Jenna made her wait to the living room and slumped down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table in front of her, Elena followed.

"So what's up with you?" Elena finally asked, annoyed with the silence.

"nothing" Jenna lied hoping not to go any further.

"Jenna, come on, you look seriously peeved, and ever since that really hot, kinda arrogant guy left the Grill you have been monotone. What is going on?" She asked, surley she was going to get an answer one way or the other.

"First off, his name is Dean, second, I don't want to talk about it" Jenna said clearly annoyed.

"Fine! but when you do feel like talking, you can talk to me." Elena said hoping she would finally talk, no such luck.

Elena got off the couch and headed for her room.

Jenna took her shoes off and curled up on the couch and turned the tv on.

Over on the other side of town, Dean was just as monotone as Jenna had been.

"Why don't you go talk to her, you clearly like this girl, which for you, is a first" Sam chuckled.

"No! What would I even say to her?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"How about the Truth?" Sam added.

"Yeah okay, and then you can come visit me in my nice patted room" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, how about just apologizing, you know, I hear some girls actually like that" Sam laughed.

"You find this real hilarious, don't you? Look, I am not talking to her, she made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me, so just let it drop" Dean said annoyed.

Sam threw his hands up in the air as a way of defeat, he watched as Dean walked into the bathroom and heard the shower start. Sam hated that this girl was really getting to Dean, but apart of him also loved seeing Dean let this girl get to him, now if only they could kill this vamp who also seemed to get to Dean, he would be happy.

Back across town, Jenna awoke, groggy, she was still on the couch. there was a light knock on the door. it was 8 am, she figured it wasn't anyone for Elena and Jeremy since they were now at school. She got up and slowly walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Dean standing on the other side.

"Dean?" She asked, eye sight still slightly blurred from sleeping.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"Yes" She said annoyed, although it wasnt quite true as she was awake before the knock.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still annoyed.

"I came to apologize for lastnight, I was out of line" he said sincerley.

"yeah you were, but what I don't understand is why do you care about Damon?" she asked hoping to get an answer.

"I don't, I was just pissed, dude got in my face and I took it out on you and im sorry" he apologized.

Jenna didn't know if she quite believed him, something still felt wrong about the whole thing, she was going to get the truth out of him one way or another, even if she had to go to the source. Damon.

"Alright, would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked as a smile appeared.

"I would love some, thank you!" he returned the smile.

Dean followed Jenna into the kitchen where he sat at the counter as she made some coffee.

"Nice place, you got here" He smiled looking around the kitchen.

"Thanks, it was originally my sister and brother in laws place" she smiled.

"Did they die?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, 2 years ago, car accident" Her smile soon faded.

"Im sorry" he said sincerley.

"It's okay" she smiled again..

They heard the front door open, and a voice call out...

"IN HERE" Jenna yelled from the kitchen..

Damon appeared out of the hallway and smirked when he found Dean sitting at the counter with Jenna.

"Elena is at school" Jenna said in a "Duh" tone.

"I know! I was looking for you actually" Damon smiled.

"I should go" Dean said getting off the stool.

"Don't let me scare ya off" Damon laughed.

"Trust me, I don't scare that easily" Dean walked closer to Damon.

Jenna watched the exchange between the two men, just shocked at how they were behaving.

"Okay, NOONE is going anywhere, until you both tell me what the hell is going on" Jenna yelled.

Dean and Damon both turned to her shocked, open mouthed.

"Your friend here seems bothered by me" Damon walked over to the stool Dean was sitting on and sat down.

"Why?" Jenna asked, turning her attention to Dean.

"Because he's a liar" Dean said in a monotoned voice.

"What?" Jenna asked.

Damon sat back with a smirk on his face "I'm the liar? You've been lying since you rolled into this town" he laughed.

"That's hilarious" Dean didnt seem amused..

"Really? Does "Salesmen" ring a bell?" Damon asked.

"Wait, you're not really a Salesman?" Jenna asked.

"No he's not" Damon muttered.

"I'm asking him" Jenna snapped.

"No, im not" Dean admitted.

"Then what are you?" Jenna asked angry.

"I'm a hunter" Dean said and mentally kicked himself, he just blurted it out.

"A what?" Jenna asked taken back.

Dean sighed and looked Jenna in the eyes "A Hunter" he replied again.

"What the hell is that? like Deer Hunter?" Jenna was clearly confused now.

"No! a Hunter as in I hunt the Supernatural" Dean looked to his feet, Jenna's face said it all and Damon also couldn't believe Dean said it.

"The... The... The... The what?" Jenna stuttered..

"The Supernatural" Dean said.

"I HEARD YOU" she snapped and Dean's head popped up "What kind of Supernatural do you hunt?" She asked not really wanting to hear the answer..

Dean looked back at her with sullen sad eyes, he really liked this girl and here he was laying everything out on the table, he wanted to be honest with her, but not like this, not with him provoking it, what came out of his mouth next he could never take back..

"Vampires" He said..

"Get out" Jenna said, tears in her eyes.

"Jenna wait" Dean tried to reason with her..

"I said get the hell out of my house" Jenna said as a tear slid down her face.

Dean nodded and turned and walked out of the house, Jenna turned to Damon.

"You too" She said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Leave!" she said.

Damon walked out the back door. As soon as the door closed, Jenna let the tears fall freely and she fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6 I like you

Chapter 6- I like you

Dean walked to his car, he was just about to open the door when someone slammed the door shut on him, he looked over and it was Damon.

"What the hell? You really want me to kill you, don't you?" Dean said, anger in his voice.

"Like you could" Damon laughed.

"I stopped the devil, I stopped the Apocalype from happening, you think I can't stop some vampire?" Dean snarled.

"I'm sure you could tough guy, but i'm not just any vampire either" Damon admitted.

"No? You do drink blood and feed on people, correct?" Dean asked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Damon stated.

"Then what do you want?" Dean asked not backing down.

"Stay the hell away from Jenna" Damon threatened.

"Bite me" Dean said opening his door.

"Don't tempt me" Damon smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes and got in his car and left.

Jenna was still on the ground crying when she heard a knock on the back door, She wiped away her tears and got up to answer it, When she saw who it was, she looked more then annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Bad time?" Sam asked.

"Hunters? What the hell is that?" She asked, just sort of spouting out, tears falling again.

"I guess Dean was here" Sam sighed.

"Oh yeah, Dean and Damon" Jenna said turning around.

"What all did they tell you?" Sam asked with a concering look.

"Just that you and your brother, im assuming he's your brother right?" Sam nodded "That you two hunt Vampires" She rolled her eyes "Rediculous right? I mean if he didn't like me, I could deal with that, but to tell me a outragous lie like that" she sat down at the table.

"It's not a lie" Sam admitted and Jenna looked up at him "And he does like you" He stated.

"So you mean to tell me, Vampires are real?" She asked and he nodded "Then you're just as crazy as them" She looked real freaked out.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. Dean should have told you when he met you. But he got flustered and didn't want to scare you" Sam tried to get her to understand.

Jenna looked up at him, Tears falling freely.

"Why? Why my town? Their are no vampires here" Jenna stated as if she knew the truth.

"Well, my brother likes to be thorough" Sam lied, it wasn't his place to tell him that her niece was dating one. "Here" he handed her a piece of paper "I have some stuff to do, but this is where Dean and I are staying" He smiled, she sort of smiled back.

Sam walked out the back door.

Across town, Dean was lying in his bed, replaying the morning over and over again. He was so pissed and beyond that, pissed at Damon. He hated this guy, he's never hated a vampire before, or hell even a demon. The last Demon he really hated was Ruby and well that was for obvious reasons. Damon was different, he was smooth, and evil but the thing was, he was not evil at the same time. Dean started to believe that Damon didn't kill people. That's what pissed him off the most, knowing if he killed this guy, it would most likely do more damage to the patrons of Mystic Falls. He wouldn't be helping anyone but himself.

He threw his glass at the wall out of frustration, just as he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his gun on the nightstand, holding it behind his back, ready for what was behind the door. he slowly turned the knob and opened it. Surprised, he saw Jenna.

"Jenna" He said softly.

"Can I come in?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, please" He slightly smiled to her.

"Your brother came over, we had a nice chat" She admitted.

"He did?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he told me everything. and I believe you" She said looking to the ground.

"You do?" he asked again, he was just repeating everything she was saying, not sure what to think of this.

"Yes! I'm sorry for this morning, it's just you caught me off guard..." She was interupted.

"Don't, you have no reason to be sorry" He said.

Jenna smiled at him, she put her hand to his face and he closed his eyes slowly.

"I like you, Dean." She smiled...

He opened his eyes and a small smile came to his face "I like you too" he admitted.

That took a lot for Dean Winchester to admit something like that.

He slowly moved his hands to her face, carressing her cheek, he bent moved into kiss her. She breathed in deeply, Kissing him back, she put her hands around his waste pulling him into her. He grabbed her face as if asking for more. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up, and taking it off, he looked her, she looked back and he kissed her again, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off, he moved her to the bed, placing her gently on it, he crawled on top of her kissing her more.

Jenna couldn't believe this was happening, she has never done something like this after only knowing the guy a few short days, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to be with him, to feel him. to want him, to need him. For the first time in her life she was not afraid, she felt secure and safe.


	7. Chapter 7 Parties end in Tragedy

Chapter 7-

Dean woke up and looked to his right and their was Jenna sleeping, she looked so beautiful and really peaceful. He could watch her sleep all day, the last girl he really felt this way about was Lisa and well that didn't end well. He knew in his line of work, relationships didn't end well. He would either have to break her heart or she would break his, or worse. Death. He was determined none of that would happen with Jenna.

Just then Jenna started stirring, he smiled, she opened her eyes and smiled at him _"Damn she's beautiful"_ he thought.

"Hey Gorgeous" She smiled snuggling closer to him.

"Hey" He smiled back, holding her closer to him.

"I could lay like this forever" She admitted, yawning.

"So could I" He smiled thoughtfully.

"Too bad I can't, I promised Elena, I'd go to Carolines party" She said and then thought "You should come with me" She said all smiles.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said, getting out of bed.

She sat up, pulled the sheets over her chest "Why not?" She asked.

"Well for one, I assume Douchebag will be there" He laughed pulling on his pants.

She got up and put one of his Tshirts on "Douchebag? Really? Yes, Damon will be there, but I want you to be there to" She frowned.

"Not fair, you look great in my clothes, how can I say no to that?" He laughed and she smiled. kissing him.

"Oh no, not again" He kissed her back, pushing her to the bed as she giggled.

Over at the boarding house, Elena was setting up Carolines birthday, decorations Galore.

"Hey babe" Damon said walking into the room.

"Hey, how's it look?" Elena asked looking over the "ballroom"

"It looks great, except one thing" He said.

"What?" She asked, worried.

"Parties in Mystic Falls never end well and I really don't want blood on my carpets" He frowned.

"Theirs your OCD agan" Elena giggled "It's gonna be great" She smiled kissing his cheek about to walk away.

"Wait" She grabbed her wrist, she turned around. "You look amazing" he smiled pulling her back and kissing her.

Elena pulled away "Damon we have an hour, guests will be here and I still need to get dressed" She giggled.

"15 minutes, all im asking for" He smiled seductively and did the eye thing he does so well.

Elena laughed "Fine, how can I resist that?" She asked and started kissing him again...

Jenna was at home now, she couldn't stop smiling, she was getting ready for Carolines party.

Downstairs Jeremy was in the kitchen grabbing some juice from the fridge when he heard a knock. He answered the door.

"You must be dean" He said all knowing.

"Yeah, Jeremy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I was elena, we'd be having a totally different kind of conversation" he smiled "Come in"

Dean laughed and walked in.

"Jenna will be down in a second." Jeremy said. "Want a beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great" He said and followed Jeremy to the kitchen.

Jeremy handed Dean a beer from the fridge, he was taking a sip when Jeremy said something that made him choke.

"So what are you intentions with my aunt?" He asked.

"ummmm..." Deans eyes got bulgy, he looked like he was about to puke "What do you mean?" He asked back.

"You know, sex wise" Jeremy added as Dean spit out his drink.

"Jeremy Gilbert" Jenna called from the stairs.

"Just asking, Geez" Jeremy said as he got up and headed upstairs.

"Sorry about that" Jenna giggled as she walked the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"No worries" He looked her over, she was wearing a red dress, her hair down, ringlets covering her face "You look beautiful" He admitted.

"Thank you" She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

They headed out the door and too the party, the ride was a little quiet. Once their, Dean got out and opened the passenger side door.

They walked up to the boarding house and walked inside.

"Wow, people in this town sure know how to throw a party" Dean said in awe of the setup.

"Yeah we do" Jenna smiled.

"Aunt Jenna, you made it" Elena exclaimed, she then noticed Dean at her side "Oh, Hello Dean" She smiled, obviously a fake.

"Hi, Nice party" He stated still looking around.

Damon was across the room talking with Alaric when he noticed Jenna walk in with Dean, he was not pleased, not at all.

"Dammit, why'd she bring him?" He scowelled.

"She's dating him right? Or atleast hanging with him, he seems like a decent guy" Alaric had no idea why Damon was bashing him.

"A decent guy who knows about Vampires, Ric, keep up" Damon said annoyed.

"Ohhhhhh" Ric said and looked towards Dean.

"Time for some damage control" Damon smirked, walking away.

"This can't be good" Ric said to himself as he went to find a drink.

Damon walked towards Dean and Jenna, a smile placing on his lips.

"Jenna, nice to see you" He smiled kissing her hand "Dean" He looked at the man.

"Damon play nice" Jenna warned.

"Oh I am, Can I talk to you a minute?" He asked not taking his eyes off Dean.

Jenna looked at Dean and Nodded.

"I'll be right back" Dean said.

Damon walked Dean into the "Library"

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jenna?" He said.

"What can I say? Not really a stickler for the rules" Dean smirked.

"Let me make this as clear as I can, I don't like you, nor do I trust you" Damon smirked back.

"Ditto" Dean said. "But I do like her" He admitted.

"Is that so?" Damon asked and Dean nodded.

Out in the other rooms, the party was in full swing, Jenna and Alaric were having a conversation about the building and the history behind it. Elena was fighting with Stefan as per-usual. When something crashed through the windows.

"RUNNNNNNN" Amie Bradley screached.

"Everyone stop, or she gets it" Klaus said in a stern voice holding Jenna by the throat.

Alaric was standing close, crossbow in hand, good thing he was standing next to the chest when Klaus decided to pop in.

Damon and Dean heard the noise from the other room and came running out, Dean with the colt in hand, Damon with a stake.

"Let her go" Dean said sternly.

Jenna looked at Dean, tears in her eyes.

"I don't think so" Klaus smiled "So this is how this is going to go down so-to-speak" He smiled again, scanning the room "Hand over the doppleganger and Aunt Jenna here lives, if not, I will tear this party apart" His smile disappeared.

Dean looked at Damon confused.

"I'll explain later" Damon said to Dean.

"Don't hurt her" Elena said walking out from behind a group of people "You can have me, just let her go" She said.

"Elena, NO" Damon yelled.

"She's my aunt, Damon. I love you but this is what needs to be done" She winked.

Suddenly Damon knew what was going on. He understood perfectly, but had to keep going along.

"Elena, come on. he wont hurt her" Damon pleaded.

Dean looked to Damon, his eyes saying a totally different thing.

Damon looked back at Dean.

"I have too" Elena said "Let her go"

Klaus gave a wandering look to Elena, wondering why she was giving up so easily, but then again Elena is a Martyr, she would save her aunt at the expense of herself.

Klaus threw Jenna to the side, Dean ran to her, he grabbed Elena and they both left.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking her over.

"Elena" Jenna said in disbelief looking towards the window.

"I'm okay" Elena said walking out from the other room.

Dean looked the girl over "Wa...wait, you were just..." he looked towards the window and back at Elena "Man, i am so confused" He looked down.

Elena giggled "The only pro about being a doppleganger" She looked at Dean who still looked confused.

Damon realized all the people staring "Lets talk in the library".

Jenna was just as confused, they all followed Damon to the Library, Dean, Jenna, Elena, Stefan and Alaric.

"Does someone mind tell me, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, still in shock.

"Me too" Jenna said.

"That was Katherine, she's a vampire" Damon finally said.

"A what?" Jenna asked.

"A vampire" Elena repeated.

"Why did she look like you Elena?" She asked. Disbelief written all over her face.

Elena looked to Damon for support.

About an hour later everything was explained, Jenna now knew about everything, including Damon. On the ride home it was very quiet, Dean parked the car and turned towards Jenna.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, im fine, ya know, just found out my niece is dating a vampire and some vampire original tried to kill me to get to my niece who has a look-alike, yeah i'm fine" She said.

"Sure, you're fine" Dean laughed it off.

"It's not funny Dean, once Klaus, was that his name? Well once he realizes he has the wrong girl, he's going to come back for her" She said tears threatening to fall.

"Nothing is going to happen to Elena" Dean reassured her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I wont let it, and as much as I hate him, Damon wont either" Dean smiled, he grabbed her face so she was looking at him. "I can't believe I almost lost you tonight" He looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" this time, she reassured him.

"Good, cuz I can't lose you" He smiled.

Jenna leaned in and Kissed him, this kiss was more passionate then the first kiss, was more longing, and loving. This kiss said everything both of them were feeling.


End file.
